It's not the end for you and I
by Umbra6255
Summary: There wasn't hope anymore. In fact, there wasn't nothing anymore. Nothing but sadness and anger. This tale is about two brothers, who tried to save the world from everything; monsters, angels and demons... And even themselves.
1. Chapter 1

There wasn't hope anymore. In fact, there wasn't nothing anymore. Nothing but sadness and anger. This tale is about two brothers, who tried to save the world from everything; monsters, angels and demons... And even themselves.

When they released the Darkness, at least there was a bit of hope. Hope that they would be okay. That they would defeat it. But all the odds seemed to go against them. Everyone was against them. Every monsters wanted them dead. They had only one lead. It was surely a risky one, but at least they had one. Dean didn't agree of course but Sam, desperate to clean up his mess, decided, alone, to risk it. The older brother was right. It wasn't a good idea...

-Sam's POV-

I knew that Dean would be furious at me for doing this. Oh how I knew. But I knew as well that I at least had to try. Our only lead... I believed that it was God himself that was commanding me to do it. Only I believed it though. My older brother was strongly against this opinion. If there was a slight chance that it would solve our problem, the world's problem, right now... It might be our only hope. The only question I had right now was... How was I going to do this? How was I going to return _there_? I looked around me. I was in some field. But it wasn't a plain field with no importance... No. It was _the_ field. The place where it was all decided. The place where the Apocalypse ended. The place where I threw myself in the gap on the ground that the 4 rings of the 4 horsemen created. The place where I gripped Adam and we both fell in the gap. Yes, it seemed only logical. If there was one place in the whole world that could lead to the cage, it was here. I started walking toward the place where the gap has been opened. Maybe there was some sort of door that would take me there once I find it. I knew exactly where it was. In fact, I remembered like it was yesterday. But when I reached it, there was some odd bush there. I tilted my head as one of my brows raised by itself in confusion. That wasn't here last time. It was an abandoned place, so that would be weird if someone just came and dropped a bush here.

"Oh c'mon.", I mumbled under my breath. But it had to be here! So I had no choice. I was going to remove the bush from its emplacement, put it somewhere else and try to find an entrance to Lucifer's cage. I lowered my body to the ground and reached out my arms to dig out the bush... But at the exact moment I was going to touch the dirt, the plant lit up in a beautiful fire.

"What the-", I let out as I pulled away and instantly got back up, clearly surprised and confused. When I finally calmed down from the sudden weird happening, because it sure wasn't the first time I was seeing something not natural, I lowered my body a bit again, to look at it closer. Surely, the fire was alive and blazing, but the bush remained well and untouched. No doubt, it was exactly like in the Bible. It must be a sign! I was at the good place! But I didn't had the time to rejoice, since, when I was going to smile, everything seemed to twist and disappear around me. I closed my eyes and when I opened then again, I was in a dark place... I could head roaring thunders all over the place. Before I could figure what was going on, and where I was, I heard a soft and melodious voice resonating right behind me.

"Oh if it isn't Sammy that is paying me a visit! How sweet of you, really, I appreciate it!"

Lucifer.

-Dean's POV-

"Where is he?!", I shouted as I was looking everywhere for my little brother. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't in the kitchen... He was nowhere to be found! I climbed up the stairs that lead to the entrance of the bunker and threw the door open. Without a car, he couldn't go far, so I intended to go fetch him. But...

"Son of a bitch! He even took the car!", I shouted and angrily went back inside. I let myself slide on the stairs and I brushed a hand against my messy hair. My green eyes glanced around once again, in a desperate attempt to see my little brother emerge from somewhere I didn't looked up. But really, I doubted he was here. The car was gone, so was Sammy. The bunker was a big place, and, so, it took almost all the afternoon to try and find him. Maybe I was just stupid, or I don't know, because there were places it would be obvious he wasn't there. But I had to look out the entire place... Twice. I sighed heavily. I was all alone.

"Damn it Samuel! It's clearly not the time to hide things from me and disappear on me!", I shouted, as if he could hear me.

I had no idea where he could be, outside of the bunker, outside in the world. I didn't know what to do.

A flap of wings.

"Hello, Dean.", a raspy voice said behind me.

I jumped from my spot in the stairs and straighten up instantly, looking at the person, rather the angel, in front of me.

"Jesus Christ, Cas! Can't you call before appearing on me?!"

Cas looked down, dipping his head before looking back at me. He looked sad. Maybe I was too harsh with him? Not that I would admit it.

"I'm sorry Dean.", he said.

"-It's alright Cas, I'm just... A bit on the edge right now. Anyway, why are you here for?

\- Oh I see. Well, it's just been a long time since, you know, we spoke to each other so I figured I'll come by and say hi to you and Sam. Where is he by the way?

\- Little Sammy decided to run away from home and now I have no idea where he is, or what he's up to.

\- This wasn't a good idea. I'm sorry about that, Dean. Do you want me to go and look up for him?

\- Don't force yourself for me Cas, but it would help, I guess. I don't have my car since my little brother decided to take it as well when he ran away so I can't do much.

\- I'll go for you, Dean. I'll be back then."

Another flap of wings and he was gone. Gosh, somehow Cas was just what I needed. He was just the help I needed. I sighed in relief, I was sure that angel would come back with good news. I waited here in silence, a beer in hand, for Cas to come back, hopefully, with Sam.

After a few hours, the door opened up behind me and I looked immediately to see who it was, ready to attack if it was an enemy. But it wasn't. My younger brother was looking down at me, a small smile appearing on his face, but a sad one. He looked devastated. I took a deep breath and stood up. He was taller than me but it didn't stopped me from giving him a punch in the face. He grunted and looked at me for answers about it.

"This... Is for worrying me. It was also for leaving me alone at the worst time possible.", I answered.

At the same time, a flap of wings was heard.

"I didn't-", Cas said then he saw Sam. "Where were you? I searched the entire continent."

Sam just shrugged and started walking down the stairs. I looked at him. I couldn't believe it.

"Wait, so you're gone for the entire day and you don't even tell me where you were?! I can't believe it Sam, you cannot hide things from me anymore. I'm tired of this so you're going to tell me where you were, right now."

He stopped right in his tracks for a second. He was probably thinking. But then, he continued walking, not saying anything.

"Do you need another punch in the face Sammy? Because right now you're acting like a son of a bitch! You left without even telling me where you were going, hell you didn't even said you were leaving, you take _my_ car and you're expecting me to pretend like nothing happened? I can't Sammy!"

I climbed down the stairs as well, with a quiet Cas right behind me. He wanted to know too, I was sure of it. My younger brother sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen and avoided me with his gaze. This was really irritating. I was going to run at him and beat him up when he finally spoke up.

"Dean, I messed up.", he simply said.

I raised a brow. Why would he messed up? This was annoying. Couldn't he get straight to the point? What in hell did my little brother do? I continued walking toward him then I pulled a chair next to him and sat down, my green eyes looking straight to his avoiding hazel ones. He knew I was waiting for him to continue so I stayed quiet.

"I... You know how you told me to forget about my plan to go at Lucifer's cage?" He paused. "Well I didn't listened Dean... I went there." I looked at him with these eyes that were telling 'And?' So he continued. "Lucifer... He's free from the cage."

I backed away from his face. I didn't know what to feel; Anger, sadness, desperation... A mix of all these things? But if I was sure of one thing, it's that I didn't felt one positive feeling.

"Sam, you must be kidding. You freed Lucifer from the cage? We had no hope left but you had to go and make it worse?! Can't you listen to one damn thing I say! Sam, you son of a bitch! What now, huh?!", I shouted at him, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Cas.

"Let him continue, Dean. He's not done."

Sam dipped his head then went on. "I know you must be angry at me Dean... But I had no other choice. This was my hope, our only hope that everything would go right. I was wrong, of course but I had to try. Now, listen to me. We have to leave this place. Lucifer will go after us. He's not with Amara, or God, or on anyone's side. He's with himself. He wants us dead so we won't ruin his plan again. He told me he gave us our chance last time, and he ended up in the cage. He's mad, Dean, and he won't stop until we're dead. We have to hide. We'll end up dead!"

Now that was great; Not did he only freed Lucifer from the cage, but he freed someone you don't want to have against you.

"Guess it's both of us against the world, Sammy. Good job.", I said then stood up from my chair, gave him a bitch face then took my coat before heading toward the entrance, giving a tap on Castiel's shoulder.

"Wait where are you going, Dean?", Sam asked me. I didn't stopped walking. I needed to go out and, if I didn't... I would snap. And it wouldn't be pretty, not at all. It was one trouble after another and I was doubting we were strong enough to fight them all at once. This was madness.

"I'm going to get a drink.", I snapped then pulled open the door before going out. Before I closed the door, I heard Sam starting to say: "Wait you can't leave!-" But that's all I allowed him to say before I slammed the door closed. I didn't cared anymore.

We will end up dead anyway.

-Castiel's POV-

I watched as Dean slammed the door closed in anger. He was clearly pissed at what Sam did. After all the trouble they went to lock Lucifer in the cage, he messed up everything and freed him. Now he was going after them to kill them. Now Dean looked desperate and he seemed to have give up all hope to survive. I understood why he felt that way but I don't think he should give up without trying. I gave a glance at Sam who wasn't even trying to stop his older brother anymore. As soon as he closed the door, he stopped talking and now, he was just looking down at the table, hopeless. I couldn't stand there. I had to stop Dean and convince him to try.

"I will get him back.", I simply told the youngest Winchester before, in a flap of wings, I was gone from the bunker. I found myself instantly in the passenger's seat of the Impala, next to Dean's driver seat. He wasn't driving yet, the car wasn't even started. His head was resting on the wheel of the car and for a moment, I thought he was crying. But he wouldn't be Dean if he was crying. I never saw this man cried, not even once.

"What do you want Cas?", he said in his deep voice. I stayed quiet for a moment, before he lose his patience and lifted his head from the wheel, looking at me in a menacing way. I was sure he didn't meant it. He was already 'on his edge' even before Sam came back. Now, it could only be worse. I couldn't blame him for looking so cold and angry. He had all the reasons in the world to be... But, I couldn't let him give up just like that. I was going to stop him from running away from his problems with alcohol. He will, instead, face them.

"Dean, I don't think you should leave and give up. We already came this far and you should really give a fight worth dying for.", I simply told him and I think it was enough to make him understand what I wanted. The Dean I know would never give up. Never. He wouldn't back down, and he would do whatever he can to solve the problem. Because that's what he always did, and I thought that's what he would always do. Was I wrong?

"I know Cas..." His voice broke down as he said my name. "But it's just so hard, man. You know how we had to give up everything to lock Lucifer in the cage and now he's back and swinging again? We already have to deal with the Darkness, and now this? Dude, are we really strong enough to defeat the Darkness AND Lucifer at the same time? Without any help? I don't think so..."

He was right. This would be difficult to overcome both beings at once but we could try and find help. Thinking we're not strong enough without trying would lead to nothing. I know we had to try.

"I'm here. I will find help, or I will fight by your side. You know I always will."

Dean nodded. "Thanks Cas. It's not that I don't appreciate it, but I'm not sure your help alone will be enough. Amara is already damn strong, and now we got Lucifer too. God's sister and Heaven's most powerful archangel, now known as the Devil. Son of a bitch! Just by thinking about it... But you're right, we should try and give them a good fight. At the same time though, haven't we already lost?"

I placed a hand on his shoulder and glue my deep blue gaze on his deep green one. "No, not yet. This fight hasn't started yet and it will only start on the battlefield. Don't give up just yet, Dean, and do what you're good at; Give these 'son of a bitch' what they deserve. Because that's what you always did. It's either you're going to deal with them and save the world, or you're going to die trying, but at least you would have give everything before finally giving in."

I saw a new hope gleaming in Dean's eyes. A thing I never thought I could have been the reason of this happening. For a moment, I thought he could do anything. But he was human. He was a strong one, but he would eventually die. The life of a hunter is dangerous. He has been doing this all his life, and what he do, he was good at it. He had a chance of winning this war. A slight, very small, hope of winning. But it was there and he would take it, he had to. He glanced at me and smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Cas.", he told me honestly. I nodded. That's all I was able to do at the moment so I had to take my leave.

"I will try to find some help. If you need me, you know how to reach me."

He nodded back and, in a blink of an eye, he was alone again in the Impala.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so sorry if this took a long time but I have a life and I didn't always had motivation to write. Buuuuuut I finally finished this second part, or chapter whatever, so I'm not wasting your time any longer. Just enjoy.**

 **Oh by the way, the next chapter is the last one. I'm warning you. Good luck :'33**

 _-Sam's POV-_

Cas was my only hope that Dean would come back. After he left angrily and surprisingly mad at me, I thought I was never going to see him again. Something just broke down in my head at that point. I just had to believe that the angel would be able to bring him back. After all, Cas seemed so close to Dean... He had to make him come back. I really messed up this time. More than I ever did. Even when I killed Lilith, and thus breaking the last seal needed to break Lucifer free, proof that Dean was right and that I had been fooled by Ruby. It was nowhere as big as how I messed the world this time. I had been selfish and careless. I had been too stubborn to let Dean do whatever he wanted when he was a demon, and then, against his will again, I worked with Rowena and The Book of the Damned to cure my big brother from the Mark of Cain. It released the Darkness. Now, I thought that going to see Lucifer and begging for his help down there would be everyone's only hope. Again, Dean was against it, and, again, Dean was right.

What happened down there... It's not like I wanted to free Lucifer. It was rather the opposite, mind you. But, it happened anyway. When I went there, Rowena was there too, with Crowley. The King of Hell had beaten me to it and now was asking help to the Morning Star because he wanted to stay alive. They had found a spell to speak with the archangel and begged for his help. So, when I had arrived in Hell, oh how they rejoice because I was his true vessel. Everything turned wrong at the end, Lucifer agreed to help us but at one condition: That I would be his vessel. I refused, of course, but the Devil wouldn't let me say no. At the same time, Crowley put his conditions to me if I wanted to stay alive; That I would be Lucifer's vessel. But I simply couldn't. I already went behind Dean's back and acted on my own. It would have been very stupid that I would have said yes. But I didn't knew the witch had a spell to free Lucifer from the cage at that moment. She grew tired of our argument and simply casted the spell, much to his son's surprise.

In an instant, I was in the cage with Lucifer, sweating with fear. I tried to tell him that it was God's word and that there must be another way but looks like it was all the Devil's doing; the bush, everything I saw that I thought was the word of God. I couldn't believe it. He simply smirked at me and told me that this time he wouldn't fail in killing my big brother and me. Then he put me back on Earth, right next to the bunker. Much to my surprise, the Impala was back as well, and I returned with the bad news.

Sometimes I really wish I wasn't someone who don't listen to orders and only listen to what I believe is right. It would have really saved us there. We would have been way luckier if it was the case. Probably no Lucifer, no Darkness, and no everything we had to go through. It was all my fault in the end, that we had it rough.

Lost in my thoughts and my head resting on the table as I was cursing my stupidity, I didn't heard, at first, the crack the door of the bunker made when someone forced it open. It was when I thought I heard footsteps and saw someone from the corner of my eyes that I realized I wasn't alone anymore. I straightened up and instantly grabbed the gun I always keep with me, just in case, and stood up in a hurry, pointing the gun at the intruder... Only to find my brother, arms up in the air with a surprised expression across his face.

"Whoa easy there Sam.", he simply commented with his deep voice.

I could tell he was still angry at me but he seemed more calm, of course, than when he left in a rush maybe, what, five minutes before. Cas did his homework after all, even though I shouldn't have relied on him so much, I should have been able to bring him back. He was my brother after all, and we had always been there for each other. Always. Not now though. So it was probably better that it was the angel who went to get Dean back. He succeeded. I brought my gun down at last and put it back in my pocket.

"So you finally decided to come back and actually hear what I wanted to say?", I said in a bitch tone. Dean sighed deeply afterwards as he continued making his way towards me. Soon enough, he took a sit next to where I still was sitting, like earlier.

"Don't blame me, Sam.", he started in his raspy voice as his emerald green eyes were locked with my hazel ones. "Look, I'm sorry. But with everything that happened, and everything I told you... It's just make me so mad that you had to go to Lucifer's cage. Look how it ended! He's freed from cage, and kicking!"

I straightened up to look like I wasn't defeated. I also tried hard to not lose my temper and gulped down, choking back my anger. "Dean. I know all that. I know, oh I know, that I should have listened to you. I know that I should have never tried and get help from Lucifer. But I did. So you can yell at me and blame me all you want but it won't change the fact that, what's done is done. What about you listen to me, to my story, and we'll figure out what we do after?"

I saw my big brother shift awkwardly on his sit as he glanced away for a second, thinking. His emerald green eyes shining as though they reflected tears he never shed. "I don't know, Sammy, I really don't. I have no idea how we're going to clean up our mess this time. This is pretty bad. But... If I know one thing, it's that I won't give up. Not until I lay dead on the ground. Not until my heart stops beating in my chest. You're right, Sam. I'll listen to your story.", he finally said. I sighed in relief as he agreed. The fact that Dean agreed to what I said had removed a huge weight on my shoulders.

So, I told him everything. What happened down there and how I didn't wanted to free Lucifer from the cage but I didn't had a choice. When I was done, Dean took a moment to recover from everything I just told him. His gaze looking somewhere I couldn't really know but, soon enough, his emerald green eyes were looking at me again.

"Well I say, let's drink to that.", he simply said as a smirk crept to his lips. He got up and walked toward the kitchen to retrieve the beers. He would, of course, bring one for me and we would drink like our life would last forever.

But I just simply knew that they weren't going to. Our death could be closer than it ever was before. A point of no return.

- _Dean's POV-_

I stayed longer than I thought in the kitchen, holding on to the two beers in my hands as I laid my arms on the counter. I was long lost in my thoughts, like I'm used to be anyway but this time, it was a bit different. Cas brought hope to me, a little blink of hope, but the things was, everything else was dark and that little light... Only waiting to be eaten by all the dark around it. I was scared of what would happen, scared of what Lucifer could do, with or without Amara. Hell, I was already scared as it is without the archangel being freed from the cage, because of the Darkness, and now... This was big. This was real big. My opinion remained, I didn't know if we would be getting out alive from this situation. I took a deep breath. Cas told me there was no point in just sitting there and lay on our own shit and that's what I was doing right now. This wasn't me. I straightened up and headed back to the living room, where Sam was waiting.

"Took you long enough man." , he only commented when he saw me coming back. He had a smile playing at the corner of his lips but I knew it was forced. I could see it in his eyes, how sad he was. Seeing my little brother like this, it broke my heart, and I had a sudden urge to just wrap my arms around him and tell him it would be okay like I used to do when we were young and he had a nightmare. But we were all grown up now, and it would be weird to do so, even though we had hugs here and there. It wouldn't really feel the same, you know? That and, as much as I wanted to believe it would, I wasn't exactly sure it would be okay. I didn't wanted to lie to Sam. We lied to each other many times but not today. We had to stay united, or else there was no way we would survive.

I sat down by his side again and handed him a beer. He dipped his head in a thanks as we both managed to open up our bottle. Then we drank in silence... Until Sam started speaking.

"Let's enjoy this moment, Dean. For all we know, this could be the last moment of happiness we will have."

He wasn't exactly looking at me, but he wasn't avoiding my sight either. His head was looking straight-forward but I could see his hazel eyes looking right at me, there, at the corner. I took a moment before I answered, taking a sip from my bottle, a long sip like I am used to do.

"Damn right, little bro." I lifted my arm up, the one that was holding the bottle, to cling it with Sam's. "Let's cheers and drink, to our future, and to us!"

Sam nodded, somewhat holding a true smile this time when we cling our bottles together. Then we talked about everything and nothing at the same time, reminiscing memories and talking about each other when we were younger. We talked about mom, dad, Bobby, everyone we lost so far and everyone we met. Jody, Cas... We even talked about the douches. Metatron, Crowley, legit almost all the angels. It was a nice feeling, to just take some alone time with Sam while drinking. I wished it could last forever... But Heaven knows it wouldn't since everything's got to end sometimes. It could be now, tomorrow or a year by now, you get it, but these moments of happiness, they were rare for a reason. And they didn't last long. That's why we got to cherish them more, because they last so little time, so much that, in a blink of an eye, it's all dark again, you just got to hold on to them while you can. These moments I got to spend with Sam, like this... I don't know man, I was just glad I could have them, and I enjoyed every damn moments with him. Every little bit of happiness I had share with my younger brother in my short life time, I enjoyed them. More than every other thing, I had enjoyed these moments.

"So.", Sam said, bringing me back to reality, shoving me off from my thoughts. "Do you have a plan about how to get rid of both Lucifer and the Darkness?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. That's what I thought, wasn't it? These moments didn't really last long because reality quickly filled our mind.

"I don't know man.", I answered, taking a pause. "I mean. Have we ever had a plan other than just fight with all our might one day? Because the only time I can remember we had, it was that time when we planned for you to say yes to Lucifer. We failed miserably so wouldn't it be better if we just... Well run straight to them and fight?"

Sam gave me a bitch face when I brought the subject of Lucifer up but then he shrugged. "Well sure, if you think it'll work better than having an actual plan but, Dean, we've never been against this many 'big evil guys' at the same time so maybe we should come up with something, at least as a Plan B if our usual thing doesn't work."

I rolled my eyes. "We could. But I think Cas's got that covered already. He told me he was going to get some help."

Sam had a thoughtful expression for a second then he stared at me. "But if he doesn't find any, we won't have anything for a last resort. Wouldn't it be better if we came up with something ourselves?"

I sighed again. "Alright, nerd. We'll do as you say. But who would be willing to help? It's not like there's much hunters except us still alive, and willing to help. They would probably run away the second they heard about our mess, or just kill us for being that pathetic. And don't think about asking help from any monsters we may know. No Crowley, no nobody. Uh-uh. We saw what happened with Lucifer."

Sam took a deep breath and started thinking again. "I mean, dude, there's got to be somebody who would be willing to help." But he shook his head soon after. "I just can't think of anybody right now. We have time left, right? So we can think about it for now."

I nodded. It wasn't like the battle had to happen tomorrow, and he doubted both Lucifer and Amara were ready to annihilate them. "Yeah sure. But tonight, I'm going to get even more drunk and have sex like it's my last day on Earth.", I declared, smirking. I earned another bitch face from Sam but he wasn't going to stop me. "You comin' ?", I asked him finally.

He wanted to, he thought about it, but after a few seconds he shook his head. "No, I'm going to stay here. But you have fun, okay? For the both of us." I smiled and nodded.

"Hell yeah!", I grabbed my leather jacket , jumped on my boots, grabbed my keys and I was ready to head off. "You take care of yourself Sammy.", I said before, heading off, faintly hearing a 'You too, Dean' as the door closed behind me.

I drove to a bar nearby, to a nearby city. I parked Baby and headed out, closing the door behind me gently. Of course I wouldn't want to hurt my precious car. I walked toward the entrance of the bar and entered. There wasn't much people around. There were guys playing pool, a gang of 3. Otherwise, they were all drinking alone at their tables. Seeing a curly blonde hair at the counter while the bartender was cleaning some dishes, I decided to go and try to get her to be my sleeping partner this night. I sat down next to her and said nothing for now. But after a few seconds, I turned my head towards her and smiled at her warmly.

"Calm night, isn't it?", I simply asked, getting her attention instantly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about it.", she said as a beautiful smile appeared on her lips. I really did chose a good girl and it was a pretty good start. Going down that path, she would end in my bed that night. I looked at her, confused.

"- Why is that?, I asked

\- Well, a pretty boy just showed up. For all we know, if he's interesting, it could be a torrid night.

\- I like how you see things. I'm Dean, by the way.

\- Lucie."

It really was going great, I was paying for Lucie and I's drinks and I'm sure by the time we were ready to have sex, we were both drunk.

"So, angel, interested?"

Apparently, I caught the habit of calling her angel as we talked. I mean, she had this light blonde hair, and her eyes were as blue as the sky. So why not?

"You bet, sweetheart. I'm just waiting for you to say yes and we're heading off."

She chuckled and fluttered her eyes in a way I surely couldn't resist.

"Should have told me earlier, angel, we would be off already.", I told her.

Her eyes glimmered as I spoke and she smiled at me ever so softly. "But then we wouldn't have all that fun, right Dean?"

I smiled back and caressed her back, nodding and standing up. We were off.

We left the bar, everything. Of course I couldn't bring her to the bunker so, instead, we headed to the motel right next to the bar to get a room and do the dirty things I had planned for this night. Lucie had a beautiful curvy body like I loved them. She didn't had small nor huge breasts, just like I loved them and I couldn't bring my gaze away from her pretty eyes. So when we entered the room, we didn't wasted time. We got straight to it. Clothes flew in the room until we barely stood against each other in underwear. Something flickered in her eyes as she kissed my torso.

"Would you like to be possessed by an angel?", she suddenly asked. Glaring right back at her, with my drunk mind, I couldn't really figure what that meant but my determination didn't faltered. I wanted to have sex with her so I embraced her with all my might before I brought my mouth right beside her ear and whispered:

"Damn, yes."

The second I said those words, Lucie pushed away and snickered. I laid there, confused. But I didn't had the time to understand. My mind was already fuzzy and when a light emerged from the blonde's body, I didn't understood right away what was going on. That is, until I felt myself pushed in my own body. Something was trying to enter. I had no power left to push back, the entity was much stronger than I was and so, in barely a second, I didn't had control over my body.

 _"Guess who!"_ A voice echoed in my head.

A scream. A snap of _my_ fingers and Lucie's, if it was even her real name, neck snapped. She was dead.

 _"Lucifer."_ , I guessed immediately.

 _"You're good at that Deano!"_ , Lucifer said and I could almost see him snicker.

Now that was bad.


End file.
